Without You
by bblove47
Summary: Bones and Booth fight about their feelings on Zack's conviction. My thoughts on how Bones should have expressed how she felt. Sometimes you just need to let the people who care help you, you can't always deal with everything by yourself. 1st story,review!
1. Chapter 1

Without You

Chapter One

Remember, I don't own any characters in this story, but I do own the idea and the story as a whole. I hope you enjoy this. This is also my first time writing so, let me know how it is. Should I keep going? Should I stop? Constructive Criticism is welcome when needed as well.

**_______________________________________________________________________**

"I didn't give him anything Booth!" Bones says.

"Bones, you did! You gave him a job, a life, some friends, and a family." Booth whispers.

They've been in this fight for the past hour and a half and he doesn't see it ending soon. It's been a week since Zack got convicted of murdering that man, and Bones has been a time bomb waiting to go off ever since.

"Booth, I loved him, he was like a son to me. Our team, we are a family and….you and me…well…we.."

"Hold it together. Bones, you don't seem to see it but you gave everyone something. Without you, Angela and Jack would have never met, Zack wouldn't have learned so much; Parker wouldn't have met his Dr. Bones, and Andy would have never met his Aunt Tempe. You gave your parents a beautiful, Smart woman someone could only dream of."

Booth didn't even think before it came out. She looked down, when he takes his finger on her chin to bring her eyes to his, she's asks, "well…if im such a good person, why did my parents leave? Why did Zack do what he did? I must have done something wrong…"

She let a tear slide down her cheek and she turned away from Booths face. She didn't want him to see her so vulnerable. Booth walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder, she moved away at his touch. He backed up and said in a soft, meaningful voice, " Temperance, don't cry, let me make you feel better."

"Why? You and me are just partners anyways. Why do you care?" she said in a depressed voice.

"Temperance Brennan! You are more than a partner to me; you're my best friend! I care about you more than you know…come here." He gestured to his opened arms. She turned crying and crashed and crashed into him, hugging him and sobbing.

**________________________________________________________________________**

_Please Review; let me know if I should keep going. [:_

_With love, bblove47_


	2. Chapter 2

**Without You**

**Chapter two**

Hey Guys, I'm really excited and glad you all like my story so far. I actually wrote this story in May but I never seemed to think it was good enough to go on here but you all and my brother (Xander Calkins- he writes stories for Halloween, you should go check them out!) seemed to think it was good [: So, here's the next chapter, I figured there will be 3-4 chapters in this story but don't worry, I have another one to post after.

They were in the middle of her office at the Jeffersonian Institute when this all went down. With Bones crying in his arms, Booth could only think of one person that could help at this point but in order to get to her office, Booth would have to do a very daring thing and he knew that if he did, he'd probably regret it, but he still did it. He picked her the sobbing Brennan up and carried her to Angela's office.

"ANGELA!" Booth yelled, looking for the artist.

"Yeah Booth, I'm right here I- oh my god Bren, What's wrong?!" Angela said with a very high concern for her best friend.

Booth put her on the couch but she got right back up and ran into his arms again.

"Bones, what's wrong?" Booth exclaimed.

He sat on the couch cradling and rocking her as she cried, him stroking her hair as she cries, whispering to her. All he wants is for her to stop hurting, and he will do whatever it takes for that to be achieved.

"Booth take her home, take care of her, and mend her heart back together. From what it looks like, you're the only one who could do the job." Angela said with a slight smile. She always knew those two would be drawn together at some point, too bad they don't see it. And she wishes it wasn't under these circumstances.

"Alright Ange. Any idea on how to help her?" Booth said, puzzled.

"Just…show her you care and you will always be there for her, even until the end of time is near…you will never leave her right Booth? She loves you, I know she does." Angela said.

"And how have you come to this conclusion Ange?" Booth said.

"You can call it, Best Friend instincts. Take care of her Booth, its like she just put the key to her heart in your hands. You need to make sure you protect that heart with whatever means necessary. And NEVER let her push you away. I don't think she will, but if she tries, don't give up on her." Angela said with full respect and honesty towards Booth. She knows he wont hurt her but just in case, this is her best friend and as she can see, the only person Brennan wants helping her is Booth.

"I promise Angela. Thank you. I'll call you later to let you know how she's doing." Booth said as a promise.

"I'll be waiting. Goodbye." Said Angela. She watches as Booth picks Brennan up again. She watches Brennan lean into his chest and holding on as if it's her lifeline. As Booth walks out of the Jeffersonian, he pays no attention to the stares and comments people are giving as he walks out with his love.

"If this doesn't bring them together, I have no idea what will." Said Angela as she turns back to her work, smiling.

_Thanks for Reviewing. I hope you liked it. Please Review, I need to know if it's worth continuing._

_With Love, bblove47 [:_


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Guys, After many many months, I'm back and writing up a storm! (read Icy Love) and I seem to have returned with more on Without You. So to make up for lost time, I will finish the story today.

He put her in the car and started to drive. He tries to think about something else but all he could think of is his partners sadness and how vulnerable she is at this point. He was pulled back from his deep thoughts by Brennan reaching up and grabbing his hand and squeezing it tightly and saying in a whisper;

"Do you think we will be ok?" He had to think about it. He actually wasn't sure. What are they going to do about Zack? He looks at her and nods. That's all he could do at that point. He put his eyes back on the road, after a couple minutes he heard her breath slowing and calming down. He looked over to see her asleep. He smiled, She looked so graceful and beautiful when she slept. Soon he reached her apartment, sure he had a spare key but how was he going to get Bones up there? He didn't want to wake her up so he carried her. He took her shoes off and put her to bed. He was just about to leave when he heard her start to cry.

"Hey Bones, whats wrong? You can tell me." He questioned.

"I..I..I lost him Booth. Him, My parents, everyones leaving me!" she whimpered

"Hey Bones! Im not going anywhere, I'll never leave" he said

"you cant promise that Booth, our work can put us in very dangerous situations…" she said

"fine, I know I cant tell you I wont leave you ever but I can tell you I wont willingly leave you. Ever, in my entire life, I will be by your side the whole way." He said with a smile on his face. She smiled a little back. "promise?" she whispered. And he simply said, "on my life." Brennan then closed her eyes and began to fall asleep once again. Booth left the room to watch tv. He soon found out she STILL didn't buy one so he settled with one of her books. Sure, hes read it already but he doesn't mind doing it again. One hour later, he was in a good part of the book when he heard her crying. He dropped the book and ran back to the bedroom.

How was it?


	4. Chapter 4

Last Chapter! Read and Review please.

When he got to the bedroom he found out she was dreaming. He walked across the room and gently nudged her awake, "come on Bones, it was only a dream." He whispered. She opened her eyes and looked at him. "are you ok Bones?" he asked. All she could let out of her mouth was, "stay". "Temperance, I told you, im not leaving." He said.

"no I mean, come to bed." She asked. He looked into her eyes and saw sadness and confusion. He took off his shoes and jacket and laid down in the bed with her. When he looked at her, he knew he did the right thing. She got closer to him and he put his arms around her to hold her. He knew that she needed it right now. She started to sob uncontrolibly with no intent to stop anytime soon. All he could do was hold her and confront her in any way he could. He knew she needed to do this, that she needed to grieve so that he could move past it enough to be ok again. It seemed like hours that she cried and his heart broke a little more with every tear she shed. Finally, she breathing slowed and her eyes were shut. He looked down at this beautiful woman and whispered so low he didn't think anyone could hear it, "I am so sorry…I love you beautiful, if only you knew how much…" She heard him and opened her eyes. When she looked up at him she saw the most love hes ever seen in a mans eyes.

"Bones, i-" Brennan kissed Booth sweetly. When they broke apart Brennan Smiled said, "I love you too Booth, always have." He looked at her stunned. "How long?" he asked. "I think ive always loved you but I think that I finally realized it was when Gallagher kiddnapped you and I thought I may never see you again. Then when you got shot… I never want to loose you and think of what we couldv'e been Booth…" she said looking down. Booth took her hand which made her look up and he simply said, "Temperance, ill never forgive myself if we loose eachother and I have to think what it would be like if we ever acted on our feelings. I know you want us to be together but, Bones are you sure this is the right time to do so?" "Booth, just shut up and kiss me!" he smiled and kissed her passionately. When they broke apart they rested their foreheads together and smiled. She yawned and he knew she should sleep, she did too. She put her head on his chest and closed her eyes. "goodnight Bones." He said sweetly. "goodnight Booth, I love you." She said. "I love you too." He said with a smile.

They fell asleep together, holding eachother tight and their fingers still intwined. The fallen Brennan was caught again, by the same guy everytime.

The End. How was it? Press the green button :D

BBLOVE47 ~


End file.
